A Ride from the Airport
by HomeSpunLove37
Summary: A fight with Emily and new feelings arise after an accident occuring after their trip from Europe. Rory sees why her mom ran away from her grandparents while she tries bringing Lorelai and Luke together.


A Flight From the Airport By: DreaminGemini6192  
  
Hey, this is my first fanfic, so be nice! I'd like to clear up that this is definitely going to be a l/l fanfic and maybe a r/d fanfic, but there might be a new interest for Rory at Yale. An issue I found is the Jess fans have a problem with r/d fanfics. So if you're one and you have a problem with the content, I suggest that you please keep it to yourself. Once again this is my first fanfic and I don't want any trouble. Please read, write, and enjoy! -DreaminGemini6192  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, unless they are unfamiliar to any viewers or staffers. They belong to the WB network and Amy Sherman- Palladino. The same is with the main relationships, etc.  
  
Chapter 1, Escargot on French Watch Store Signs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorelai and Rory are walking around at an airport in Hartford.  
  
"Oh my god! I hate this!" Lorelai whined impatiently." Why don't we just get a cab?"  
  
"Because, it's too hard to find a cab. And to poor taxi driver would ever take you. You're too annoying. And plus, Emily-"  
  
"-and Richard are supposed to pick us up. I know Rory, you said that 55 thousand times. But if you look closely, they're not here." Lorelai said sarcastically. Rory frowned. "Oh, you know Emily and Richard just wanted to drive us home so they could hound us about sleeping in fancy hotels and eating out of dumpsters and the rest of the deal that comes along with our most proper behavior in Europe."  
  
"Oh, but mom, not until they interrogate us completely about sleeping on park benches with 20 year old guy backpackers. And chasing alley cats-" Rory added with a laugh.  
  
"-and dumping Escargot on that French Watch store sign!" Lorelai giggled.  
  
"And-Dad?"  
  
"Yeah! Uh, what?" Lorelai asked in panic.  
  
"Dad!!" Rory exclaimed, running to her father, who was standing by a vending machine. "Dad! What? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Ror-oh yeah, I was just leaving with Sherry. We dropped her mom off at the last flight. So? How was Europe? Dump any Escargot on a French Watch store signs?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?" Rory giggled, excitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Lorelai stared out the car window watching the rain fall outside with a miserable feeling in her stomach. She pretended to ignore the conversation Rory was raving on, but couldn't help but hear with jealously.  
  
"You really didn't have to drive us home. Richard and Emily would of came eventually." Rory insisted.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think your mom could have handled the pressure. Huh, Lorelai?" Christopher asked. Lorelai decided not to answer. At least with Emily she doesn't feel so nervous. She couldn't keep letting Christopher get to her or let that empty space creep in. It was time to move on. Right when she stopped paying attention, a deer ran across the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to see my granddaughter." Emily insisted at the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory Gilmore is taking some tests, but you can see her mother. Would you like to?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really wish to speak to her, but fine. What's their room number?"  
  
"69, and to your left." The receptionist answered.  
  
"Oh figures. *69, like Lorelai had Rory when she was 16 and didn't want to get married to Christopher. Now she's trying to steal him from his own family, for heaven's sake! She ran off on her wedding night with that teacher, Max Medina. Now she moved on to better things like that diner man she obsessed with! Oh please!" Emily mocked as she walked down the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom." Lorelai said as the door opened. She gulped, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Lorelai." Emily replied, putting more pressure on the conversation.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. We never saw you! And then the PA said we had a phone call! And-"  
  
"Who called you?" Lorelai asked. "Rory?"  
  
"No. Christopher. He's more responsible then you'll ever be!"  
  
"Mom! I don't want to hear that!" Tears welled in Lorelai eyes as she sensed Rory would get a hold of every painful word. Outside, Rory stood by the door hearing every word. "I provided for Rory all of her life! Now, if that isn't responsible, I sure don't know what is! Ok, I'm not perfect. And one thing you should realize is that you're not either! So you should stop putting me down and insulting me!"  
  
"Oh for Heaven's sakes, Lorelai! You go gallivanting with men! That's not responsible! You had Rory at 16!"  
  
"Wow! So you finally noticed!" Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Lorelai, please! I can't even give a proper insult with you putting your two senses in everywhere! You ran off with that child, not marrying Christopher, which was the right thing to do!"  
  
"Oh so that's what she is! Just "that child"? Mom, what about past Friday night dinners-"  
  
"By the way, you're still coming to those!"  
  
"-You threw her a 16th birthday party, which you screwed up, inviting everyone at Chilton making her look like a prissy rich girl, treated her like royalty, and directed her to go to high school at Yale, which you did because it wasn't me! You cared about her!"  
  
"I didn't finish! You wouldn't marry Christopher!"  
  
"I didn't love him!" Lorelai screamed.  
  
"But now you go and try and steal him from his family! Oh, I'll let you deny it-only if you admit you're in love with that diner lumberjack!"  
  
"Mom, it's Luke! Give him a name!" Lorelai insisted.  
  
"Honestly! It's either Christopher or Lumberjack Lucas!"  
  
"It's Luke!"  
  
"Rory isn't even rightfully your child! You're so irresponsible!" Emily insulted. "She should've been put into a foster care or with Christopher or any other responsible, sane, loving person which sure isn't you!"  
  
"I gave birth to her! I love my daughter! You have no idea what are relationship is like!" Lorelai broke into tears. The door slammed open, revealing Rory who was in tears too, feeling every last bit of pain Lorelai was.  
  
"Grandma, I love mom!! How dare you insult her! I can't stand you! I heard every word you said to her! It's really making me regret starting Friday Night Dinners again!" Rory sobbed.  
  
"Young lady! You have no-" Emily started.  
  
"Rory go outside and wait. I don't want you to get hurt!" Lorelai insisted. Rory slowly backed out the door.  
  
"I was just about to say, before that brat interrupted, that the backwards baseball cap man, who you speak so highly about would make a better parent then you!" Emily said.  
  
"You have no right to include Luke in this! Lorelai snapped immediately.  
  
"Well, somebody's being very defensive! Tell me the truth! What do you really think of this man?"  
  
"We're.we're just-we're just fr-" Lorelai sobbed, knowing it wasn't true. "I really feel like some coffee!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory sat in a chair outside the room where her mom and Emily were fighting. She hated it. How could Emily go and insult her mom about living her life? It was stupid.  
  
"What is mom going to do? I'm going to Yale in a week. I'm going to Yale in a week. I'm going to Yale. I can't leave mom for Yale. What is she supposed to do when I'm gone? She needs someone to keep her company. I can't go to Yale. I can't leave her alone. I can't leave her period. I can't last without the one who loves me and cares for me like Lorelai. She can't last either. Especially with Emily. Especially alone." Rory said to herself. Rory went over to a phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Luke?" Rory asked, the tears keep flowing down her cheeks  
  
"Rory? How's Lorelai? Where are you guys?" Luke asked.  
  
"We're at the hospital."  
  
"What? Are you guys ok?  
  
"We're fine. We got in a car crash. But I need you to come over right  
away!"  
  
Click. Rory sighed as she saw a nurse walk towards their room. Emily, under protest, was kicked out of the room.  
  
"You have terrible manners." She said.  
  
"Excuse me, I was defending my mother."  
  
"Drop your guards, what you're defending is worth nothing."  
  
"Well, you never gave her a chance, then."  
  
"You're just like your mother. Rude and incredibly selfish." Rory couldn't hide the tears, as Emily walked away down the halls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory? What happened?" Luke asked.  
  
"Emily never came to pick us up, so we took a ride with Christopher. Then a deer hit the car and we're ok, but Emily's been screaming at us, telling mom how she can't rise me right and-"  
  
"Then I sure don't know what she's thinking. Don't listen to her. You guys have each other." Luke comforted her.  
  
"Not for long. I'm going to Yale in a week. She'll be all alone. She needs someone." Rory paused and took a deep breath, "She needs you, Luke. Do me a favor, and promise me that you'll never leave her and will always be there for her. She needs you, Luke." Rory explained.  
  
"I won't ever leave your mother. Now, if she's being really annoying, then, I might have to put a limit on her coffee." Luke said.  
  
"You know, Luke. You're sort of like a father to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again this is my first fanfic! I hope you liked it and I will try to keep this up to date. Read & write! 


End file.
